Deep pressure therapy has been found to be useful in the treatment of a variety of disorders where anxiety is an issue. Such disorders include developmental disorders including Autistic Spectrum Disorder, Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD), Pervasive Developmental Disorder Not Otherwise Specified (PDD-NOS), and Alzheimer's. Deep pressure therapy is also useful in the treatment of anxiety, insomnia, and other common problems.
Deep pressure therapy is a term sometimes used to refer to the application of pressure to a person. The therapy generates sensations in the body, such as those arising from hugging, cuddling, squeezing, stroking, or holding. One type of deep pressure therapy involves the use of a weighted blanket containing a weighted material distributed within the blanket. The blanket is placed over a part of the body and applies general pressure to that part of the body.